malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Image of the Week Nominations
:Back to Image of the Week Poll ------- Visit Image of the Week Archive ------- Browse Gallery of Images Click here to add your nomination (no registration required). Nominations can also be made on the Malazan Empire forums *Choose an image in the Spoiler-free Gallery or the main Gallery *Click here to add your nomination. Be sure to include both the picture title and the artist's name— multiple pictures may have the same title :Example: *''Andarist'' by Dejan-delic ~~~~ (the 4 tildes ~~~~ will automatically write your user name or IP address and the time). ::*Nominations made after a new poll is posted will be added to the next week's poll. ::*A nominated picture will stay on the poll for 2 weeks. ::*Winning pictures can be nominated again after 6 months. Past winners and dates are shown in the Archive ''New nominations'' From January 4th onward (to be published January 21st, 2016) - please add you nominations for the first general poll *I would like to nominate 'The push and pull by slaine69 :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:01, January 7, 2016 (UTC) * * * * Nominations in second Artist's Poll to be published January 14th, 2016 *Artists' Poll: *Artists' Poll: *Artists' Poll: *Artists' Poll: *Artists' Poll: Previous Nominations Archive Nominations in first Artist's Poll published January 7th, 2016 *Corporal Nobbs: ''Karsa meets the Edur'' by slaine69 *Dolmen: ''Baran'' by Seraph777 *Paradanmellow: ''Icarius'' by Corporal Nobbs *Johntocaelpiano: ''A few colorful characters'' by slaine69 *Wolfsong: ''Imperial warren'' by Mister Adam IoW pause due to Advent Calendar Nominations November 13th - November 19th, 2015 *''Imperial warren'' by Mister Adam was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations November 6th - November 12th, 2015 *''Quick Ben'' by Artsed was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Whiskeyjack concept'' by slaine69 was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Anomander'' by slaine69 was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Tool'' by dejan delic was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations October 30th - November 5th, 2015 *''Estideein eleint'' by dejan delic was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Faradan Sort'' by Corporal Nobbs Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:19, November 5, 2015 (UTC) *''Kallor'' by Simon Underwood was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Greymane'' by GenKael was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Captain Tool and the Last Unicorn'' by Junalesca was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations October 23rd - October 29th, 2015 *''Silchas and Tulas'' by Puck :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:22, October 26, 2015 (UTC) *''Itkovian and the gray swords'' by merlkir Andorion new (talk) 13:55, October 28, 2015 (UTC) *''Fiddler'' by Corporal Nobbs was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''I am the Watch'' by Corporal Nobbs was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations October 16th - October 22nd, 2015 *I am nominating ''Andarist'' by Dejan-delic. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:45, October 22, 2015 (UTC) *''Apsalar'' by Rinserepeet was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Coltaine'' by Dejan Delic was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Dust of Dreams'' by Genesischant was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Pearl'' by Corporal Nobbs was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Andarist'' by Dejan-delic was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations October 9th - October 15th, 2015 *''Shadowthrone redo'' by slaine69 was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Imass- Life, warmth, craft'' by Shadaan was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Rider'' by Spindrift was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''K'risnan'' by slaine69 was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations October 2nd - October 8th, 2015 *''Shikimesh'' by Corporal Nobbs was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Jhag'' by McDev was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Demonic apparition'' by Spindrift was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Apsalar'' by Slaine69 was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations September 25th - October 1st, 2015 *''Karsa the Toblakai'' by slaine69 was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Sormo day of pure blood'' by Corporal Nobbs was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Hedge and Fidd'' by Slaine 69 was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations September 18th - September 24th, 2015 *''Masan Ghilani'' by Shadaan was nominated 22-September in Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''The fall of Moon's Spawn'' by Artsed was nominated 23-September in Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Hounds v Rake'' by Corporal Nobbs was nominated 23-September in Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations September 12th - September 17th, 2015 *''Sinter and Kisswhere'' by Corporal Nobbs... I simply love how the image catches the relationship between those two so perfectly. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:47, September 15, 2015 (UTC) *''Dhenrabi Attack'' by Corporal Nobbs was nominated 15-September in Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Duiker'' by Corporal Nobbs was nominated 16-September in Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''The Shore'' by Corporal Nobbs was nominated 16-September in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations September 5th - September 11th, 2015 *''The Aren Way'' by Corporal Nobbs was nominated 06-September in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *I would like to nominate ''Empress Laseen'' by Shadaan (aka Dolmen) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:49, September 9, 2015 (UTC) *''Onrack the Broken'' by genesischant was nominated 08-September in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Dancer'' by Artsed was nominated 08-September in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Anomander Rake'' by dejan delic was nominated 09-September in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Rhulad'' by Puck was nominated 10-September in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations August 29th - September 4th, 2015 *My nomination for this week is ''Shadowthrone'' by Corporal Nobbs Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:27, September 2, 2015 (UTC) *''Quick Ben and Kalam'' by Dejan Delic was nominated 03-September in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations August 21st - August 28th, 2015 *''Tool'' by dejan delic. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:02, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Nominations August 1st - August 14th, 2015 *Artsed is destined to take over the entire poll. Don't resist. It's inevitable. I nominate ''Fiddler''!'' DaddinG (talk) 19:57, August 6, 2015 (UTC) *Nominating [[:File:Apt the aptorian by genesischant.jpg|''Apt]] by Genesischant. Bugs are destined to take over the World. Everyone knows! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:12, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Nominations July 24th - July 31st, 2015 * I nominate ''Master of the deck'' by Artsed. Because Artsed is love. Artsed is life. DaddinG (talk) 14:51, July 31, 2015 (UTC) **(aside) Careful DaddinG, that kind of pun could get your Artsed busted :) aimzzz (talk) 17:52, July 31, 2015 (UTC) * I nominate ''Gredfallan ale'' by dejan-delic. It captures that moment from Memories of Ice/Chapter 18 perfectly! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:03, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Nominations July 10th - July 16th, 2015 * I would like to nominate ''K'ell Hunter'' by Seraph7777, Thank you :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 15:47, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Category:Image of the Week